Yami No Ou
by Flocon de Neige
Summary: The Lord of Darkness is searching for someone. Someone who will dance with him under the moonlight. The Lord of Darkness is searching for true love. AU FemKanda and slight crossover.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

**

**Yami No Ou**

A long, long time ago, in a far away country, there lived the lord of darkness. Now, this guy isn't called the lord of darkness for nothing. No, with his pure white hair and pale skin, no one would know what he truly was.

A vampire.

He lived in a clichéd castle on top of a cliff with his two loyal servants. Lenalee Lee and Komui Lee. If you must know, the both of them are still living and breathing humans, for the lord of darkness only goes after cute hot babes. –Not that Lenalee isn't cute or hot, it's just that he's afraid of her brother- something that he got from his womanizing master, Cross Marian.

Now the story starts when he went out of tomato juice to drink and was lacking iron, thus having to rely on his charm to woo some lovely ladies (It wasn't a good year for the farmers too, so he couldn't ask Lenalee to go out and buy him some juice). He went out in the middle of the night for the sun doesn't like him like the moon does.

In the middle of a forest, he saw a lovely young lady wearing an equally lovely dark blue dress, and since he was extremely hungry, he went over to the young woman.

"Hello there my lady." He greeted with a flirty smile, taking out a black rose out of no where.

The lord of darkness expected the usual giggle to come from the young lady; instead he was met with a fist in the face. "Fucking son of a bitch!" she screamed and kicked him in the air. "Don't scare me like that!" was yelled afterwards before the lady stomped off somewhere else to bent out her anger on. Punching a weirdo didn't help her much.

Rubbing his chin, the vampire winced. "Ah, she sure packed a punch. Not to mention a kick." He mumbled running his tongue on his missing tooth. "What a barbaric young lady." He muttered afterwards while gazing at the horizon. Noticing that the morning was already coming and that the night was ending, he walked back to his castle, all the while patting his stomach. "Ah, I want blood."

As he entered his castle, he was greeted by his two servants. "That was a very elegant landing, Allen-kun!" Komui said, holding his thumbs up while trying to stifle his laughter. Lenalee tried not to look at him while she hid her laughter, because in reality, the lord of darkness didn't exactly land as elegantly as he would have liked.

What would his master do to him if he ever found out how he landed? Were Allen's thoughts, glad that his master was somewhere he didn't know...okay, so he knew exactly that his master's in Las Vegas. It wasn't really hard to figure out. But if Lenalee found out, she'll drag both him and her brother to pick up Cross since he was skipping out on his duties.

Shivering, Allen went in his coffin to sulk in silence and to better ignore the loud obnoxious laughter that will later follow.

"Huh, I wish I can finally fall in love…" he muttered as silently as he could (talk about random).

But somehow, (perhaps through her stalker power?) Lenalee was able to hear what he said. Feeling sorry for laughing at him, she started to talk to her brother about the princess of the country as loudly as she could with her brother.

It took Komui a few seconds to realize what his little sister was doing (And a few stomps on the foot) before he followed her examples.

"You know, the princess is really picky. She's eighteen now and still isn't married! King Tiedoll is worried that he won't live to see any of his grandchildren." Lenalee sighed loudly. She was also leaning on the coffin to make sure that the vampire actually heard her loud and clearly. "I heard that the princess loves the night and the moon." She gushed. "That's why she still isn't married because she said that there is no one fair enough for her tastes!"

Komui gave Lenalee a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure? I heard that the only reason she's still single is because she's barba-" he was instantly cut off when Lenalee accidentally jabbed her elbows in his gut. Komui coughed and rasped. "Ah…I heard that she…has such a wonderful smile!" he said to pleas his little sister. "But not as lovely as my Lenalee's smile" he muttered afterwards.

The two siblings walked away from the coffin, Lenalee feeling sorry for her brother since he was still in pain from her elbow of doom, and Komui feeling sorry for the lord of darkness because he knows that the princess isn't like that at all.

The next day, err night… the vampire made his way to the castle where the king and his children resides. Since Lady Luck was in a good mood, he found the princess leaning on her balcony railing, staring at the moon with a longing expression.

"She really is beautiful." He thought, watching as the wind played with her straight and long dark hair. He gave a loud sigh and turned around to fly back to his home. "She must be grieving for our forbidden love!" were his last thoughts.

Had the lord of darkness stayed a little bit longer, his enhanced hearing sense would be able to make out the princess muttering while she stared at the moon. "Soba…my soba…" Yeah, the princess didn't get any soba for dinner, lunch and breakfast since they had stupid guests.

In his private garden, the lord of darkness dreamt about the princess and their forbidden love, staring of into space and drooling slightly. He didn't hear Lenalee mutter behind him to her brother. "He must be having a nice dream." She said, adjusting the basket with clean folded clothes in her arms. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

"Ah, probably food." Komui muttered, carrying another basket full of cleanly folded clothes. He can't let his little sister handle all the laundries while he chills, right?

The siblings nodded and went on to their work. After that they would go to bed to sleep. They are humans after all.

As Allen was still in la-la-land, he didn't notice the sun starting to rise. But since Lady Luck was in a good mood today too, he was able to duck just in time to hide in a dark corner. (His emo corner) A few hours later, he thanked Lady Luck once again that Lenalee was an early riser.

So once the night fell, he snuck into the castle the princess lives in and gazed at the princess's sleeping face, completely ignoring the sword that lay beside her pillow. He held one of her hand gently and said. "Princess, I've come to you. Now let me see your face closely."

The princess opened her eyes, showing him a deep blue colour and the lord of darkness was instantly overwhelmed with fear while recalling his missing fang. "When did that happen again?" he thought in a fearful daze.

While he was staring off in space with cold sweat running down his skin, he didn't notice the princess as she held both of his hands gently with one hand while the other found itself on his cheek to force him to look at her. "You…"

Snapped out of his thoughts by her voice, he looked at her. "Do you want to die?!" she finished with murder written all over her face as her hands found themselves on his neck.

That was the start on how the lord of darkness got beat up by the princess. Just when the princess was about to brandish her beloved sword Mugen, the vampire remembered that he could turn into mist and fly. So turn into mist and escape he did.

"Che, he escaped." The princess muttered while sheathing her sword. Stretching, she looked out the open window. "But that was a good stress reliever." She said, cracking her knuckles before going back to bed with a very good dream of her beating up a white haired pale skinned and scar faced pervert.

Allen, on the other hand vowed to himself to never listen in on Komui and Lenalee's conversation, even if the two siblings did it intentionally. But he didn't have to know about that.

* * *

Lavi stared at Kanda with a raised eyebrow. She was eating her breakfast without complaining that it isn't soba. The princess was in an extremely good mood. "So, Yu-hime." When no correction came the red head continued. "You seem to be in a really good mood today." Kanda looked up from her meal to stare at the rabbit with a raised eyebrow. "Did you, by any chance…get laid?"

There goes the good mood.

* * *

Kagamine Rin and Len stared at the castle where the white haired vampire was resting. "Why didn't Kaitou turn into mist and flea from the prison?" muttered Len.

"Cause he's a dumbass" was Rin's answer. "C'mon, we gotta deliver these debts to Lord Allen Walker, since Cross still hasn't paid back yet." She said. And together, the two of them went to deliver the good news. (To them at least)

* * *

**This OneShot was inspired by the Vocaloid song, Yami No Ou, the Lord of Darkness. Check it out in Youtube. It's hilarious! Some of the characters are pretty OOC, I know. But hey, it's fanfic.**


End file.
